Dog Fight
by Ellisa Apollo
Summary: Sequel to "Rogue". Dean is a werewolf, when a member of his old pack goes missing he goes looking for him, but when Dean becomes the hunted will Sam be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Dog Fight.**

**Author Note: **Sequel to "Rogue" would be best to read that first, but for those who don't want to quick run down. Dean is a werewolf, was thought to be dead by John and Sam, but when they were hunting another wolf they are rescued by Dean. Dean is part of a pack that have control over their wolf form and can change any time excepted during a full moon when they force to change, they hunt down werewolves which don't have control or are hunting people. They help the Winchester kill the wolf they were hunting and Dean ends up joining his brother and Dad once again hunting. Some wolves introduced in "Rogue" were Doc (alpha of the pack and a Doctor) and Kit (who is like Dean's replacement Sam).

**Chapter 1:**

The first vibrating of his mobile snap Dean awake. His heighten werewolf hearing was a plus when Dean didn't want to wake his brother in the next bed. Sneaking out of the motel room on silent feet, he quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean?" Doctor Lewis James, Dean's old pack leader, worried voice filled the phone.

"Hey Doc, what's up?" Dean could feel dread settled in his stomach.

"It's Kit Dean. He disappeared. It looks like he could have been taken." Doc rushed everything out. Dean could hear the sounds of packing in the background of where ever Doc was.

"What?" Dean received no answer, he just heard more banging from Doc's end. "Doc, where are you? What happen to Kit?"

"He was out on a run and he never came back." Doc said, "We searched everywhere, but there no sign of him. There one more thing Dean." He waited for Doc to continue, but he could feel worry eating at his stomach. "I think we're been hunted. We can't stay here Dean, I'm not sure if it's hunters or something else, but I can't risk the pack. I need you to see what you can find out on your end. It just doesn't make sense Dean. There was no body, no sign that Kit was even in the woods. I can only hope that he's still alive."

"Where are you Doc?"

Dean sat outside the motel room staring at the location he had written. It was only a couple of hours away from his current location. Making up his mind, Dean quickly began writing Sam a note. It had been good hunting with his brother these past few months, but they always had to be careful. They had to hide what Dean really was from the rest of the hunting community because Dean knew they would not be as understanding as his family. He couldn't risk Sam though if this was hunters, but he couldn't leave Kit either. It was still the middle of the night he could go search for clues on Kit and be back before Dinner. He snuck back into the room; Sam was still dead to the world. His long limbs hanging off the bed. Leaving the note on his bed Dean grabs the key and his coat before heading out to the Impala.

The sun was rising as Dean walked through the woods looking for some sign of what had happen to Kit. He had found the pack camp site, missing them by a few hours. Doc must have packed up and headed straight out after finishing talking to Dean. He couldn't even imagine what must have scared Doc enough to just pack up and leave instead of looking for Kit. The fact that the pack had no luck finding him didn't offer much hope to Dean, but just maybe they had missed something.

It was so frustrating. Dean could find no sign of hunters or anything supernatural been here, not even a scented of anything that he didn't recognised as one of the pack members. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out Dean saw Sam's name flashing. He had to smile the kid couldn't even wait until he got back this afternoon to interrogate him.

"Hey, Sam," Dean answered.

"Where the hell have you disappeared to Dean?" Sam sounded pissed and Dean couldn't help smiling more. "I wake up to a note. 'Gone out, be back by Dinner. Dean.' What the hell is that?"

So Dean hadn't really explained where he was going. To be honest he hadn't really wanted to think what could have happen to Kit let lone written it in a note. Part of him hoped that he would find Kit and everything would be okay and he could just forget the whole thing.

"Yeah sorry about that. Look Doc called, Kit's missing. I just wanted to see if I could find him before I brought you into it." Dean could also see the bitch face Sam must be pulling at hearing that.

"So you go off hunting something that has already taken out one wolf by yourself." This had become a common arguement Sam had with Dean. Sam didn't like how Dean threw himself at every enemy with no regard for his safety. Dean didn't understand what was the point of being a werewolf if he couldn't use his ability to protect Sam.

"Look I am not hunting anything. I was just having a look around before I came back to... Ow." Dean felt an insect bite his neck.

"Dean? What happened?" Sam asked on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing, nothing, just a bug bite." Dean told Sam as he reached up to feel the bite. What he founded was not an insect bite, but a hard metal dart embedded in his neck. "What the hell?" Dean felt another sting as a second dart embedded into his thigh. "Son of a bitch."

"Dean what's happening?" Panic had begun to creep into Sam voice.

"Amm," Dean tried to answer his brother, but the world had begun to spin and his tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Stumbling Dean reached out to stable himself using a tree, dropping his mobile in the process.

"DEAN! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Sam's voice was yelling from the phone on the ground. "DEAN!"

Dean tried to pick up the phone, but he only succeeded in kicking leaves over the mobile. Crouching on the ground Dean leaned heavily on the tree to stay up right.

"How is he still awake?" The man voice alerted him to the three men who were slowly approaching him with guns drawn. How had he missed them, he hadn't even smelt them. "Should I hit him again?"

"No just grab him we needed to get going." As the other man spoke the other two approached Dean. The drugs coursing through his system might have slowed Dean down, but there no way he was going to let these guys take him. As they reached out for him Dean stuck. He swung a fist at the nearest one making contact with his nose, and then using his momentum he fell into the other forcing his elbow into his gut as he did so. Rolling off the man Dean remained crouched on the ground the world spinning around him as he watched the men try to right themselve and ready himself for the next attack.

"Bastard, I think he broke my nose." Dean didn't wait for them to regroup, he kicked out at the man he had punched in the nose. He connected with the guy's knee and he heard him yell out in pain. Seeing his chance he began to crawl away, he tried to change into to wolf form so he could escape faster, but he couldn't focus his brain was too muddle.

The kick to his side caused him to lose all the air in his lungs. The third man had joined the fight, but unlike the other who had assumed Dean was an easy target he was aiming to disable Dean as quickly as possible. He rained kicks down on him, through the pain Dean noticed he wasn't aiming to injury him, just hurt him enough that he couldn't try to escape.

"Well at least we know we have a fighter here." The man who had kicked him said before aiming his gun and firing another dart into Dean at point-blank range.

As Dean began to disappear into a drug induce sleep he felt the men lift his body up as they carried him away.

"I have a feeling this one is going to make us some money." One of the men said.

As Dean's hearing began to muffle as he disappeared into darkness he heard one last thing.

"That only if he doesn't get himself killed first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not owner anything supernatural.

**Author Note: **Sorry about the wait for this chapter and sorry that it is so short. It was longer but I removed the uncompleted part so you guys could have this part early. life has been crazy for me at the moment, but I don't want any of you to think that I am going to abandon any of my story's That is why you are getting this as like a teaser for what is to come :) Big Thank to everyone reading and adding this story and for reviewing, you guys are awesome and you help me write more and try and get this story out quickly to you. SO hope you like this chapter and more will be coming.

**Chapter 2:**

Icy shards shocked Dean to awareness. Sucking in deep breaths he tries to make sense of everything. The icy water felt like tiny daggers on his bare chest. Hard concrete ate into the side of his back, his neck felt like it was severely sun burnt. Worst of all he was lying painfully on his hands which were tied behind his back. _What the fuck happen?_ Dean thought. _Okay so he was kidnapped by the three stooges. Great Sam's going to love that._

Rolling on to his back Dean took stock of his situation. His torso had been stripped bare and his hands tied behind his back. Thankfully they had left him in his pants but his feet were now bare. Looking around the room he was greeted by cement until his eyes fell on the one and only exit from the small room. There stood a man leaning against the door frame, shot-gun lazily pointed at Dean, empty bucket on the ground next to him. A scar running along his cheek twisted his mouth into a crooked grin as he looked at Dean.

"Don't even think about transforming." He spoke with a voice that sounded like he had eaten gravel all his life. "How does your neck feel? We had to put that silver collar on to the point of almost choking. So, if you transform it'll choke you before you can fully transform or just cut your head off." As soon as the man had begun talking Dean had pushed himself into a sitting position so he wasn't so vulnerable on the floor. At the mention of a collar Dean twisted his neck feeling the metal cut into his flesh causing the sunburnt feeling he had to increase to a sizzling sensation. "You're one unlucky dog. You'll be lucky to last one run fighting in you human form. But tell me one thing, do other hunters know about you? Because you are definitely the first hunter who also a dog that I've heard of."

_Shit._ Dean thought. _What did they know? Did they know about Sam?_ He didn't answer them just continued to stare at the man trying to work out how he knew about him. Lucky for him his capture was chatty.

"You had a find collection of weapon in that car of yours; it was a shame to leave that car behind. You should have seen the surprise when Harry smelt you out for been a dog. Well we going see what you can do tonight, you better eat up so you have your strength." The man said with a smirk as his foot kick a dog bowl with a bone on the front into Dean's view. There was some brownish stew in the bowl which there was a high chance that it was dog food. With his hands still tied behind his back if he ate it he would be eating like a dog. _Son of a bitch. There no way in hell I'm giving them that_. Dean thought as he kicked the dog bowl back at the man sending stew flying everywhere.

"Suit yourself. Just so you know I'm betting you'll lose." The man said before closing the door and locking Dean into the room by himself again.

Dean sat there in the cell. The now closed-door show it was solid metal with only a small bar window. _Shit. What the hell have I've gotten myself into_, Dean thought. However what worried him more was that Kit was most likely taken by the same people and so far Dean had no clue if he was alive or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.**

**Author Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and adding to favourites. Next chapter is almost done, not sure when I'll be able to get it up as life is still crazy, but I should have free time from the end of June. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Chapter 3:**

Sam was hot wiring an old Ford with his cell phone pressed to his ear. He had already tried his Dad and left a message, Sam had made a mental note to have a chat to his father about his seemly lack of ability to answer his phone when off hunting on his own. The Ford strutted to life just as Bobby answered his phone.

"Bobby I need you to call Doc and find out everything he knows about whatever happens to Kit and then call me back with the location of where ever he sent Dean." Sam reeled off before Bobby even had a chance to speak.

"Well nice to speak to you Sam, now are going to tell me why I am going to do all this for?" Bobby didn't sound very happy with Sam, but Sam couldn't care if Bobby was happy with him or not he just had to do what he asked him to and fast.

"Something happen to Dean and now he's not answering the phone."

"Hell, I'll give him a call." Bobby hung up and left Sam with a dilemma. To go left or right. He had left the motel so fast after hearing the phone call from Dean that he haven't even thought about seeing if he could use his laptop to find Dean's phone. All he had wanted to do was get a car and get to Dean. However, before Sam could even pull his laptop out his phone buzzed. Bobby had sent him the location Doc had sent Dean to.

Pulling out on the road Sam floored the Ford, probably pushing the car beyond its limits but he had to get to Dean.

Pulling up next to the Impala Sam felt his stomach drop. There was no way in hell that Dean would have done that or let that be done to the Impala. It had been ransacked. The boot was open and all the weapons were litter across the forest floor. The front doors were left open and the glove box cleared of everything. Sam bent down to pickup one of the many fake ids that had been thrown careless to the ground. His brother face smiled back at him and Sam felt the bile begin to rise in his throat. He had to find Dean.

Searching the woods proved to be frustrating. Sam could find no sign of whoever took Dean. It was like they were never here. Tracking Dean was impossible, as his brother had mastered long ago the art of moving through the wood without a trace. After two hours of what felt like aimlessly wandering the wood Sam felt ready to scream. He was in the process of staring at a tree like it had been personally responsible for all of this and any minute now he was going get his revenge when something clicked in his head. Dean's phone.

Sam quickly removed his own phone and dial Dean's number. Holding his breath he listened to the sounds of the woods. The sound of wind through the leaves and an occasional bird was all that he heard, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Sam took off running through the woods; he would run through the whole woods if he had to ringing the phone. He was going to find his brother. He would not lose him again.

Once he thought he was further enough away from the first attempt Sam tried again. Pressing dial Sam sucked in a breath and waited. At first he thought he heard nothing, but something wasn't right. Sam strained his hearing. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard something. Running in the direction the mystery sound was coming from continuously ringing Dean's mobile as he did. On the third ring Sam had success. The sound of Deep Purple's 'Smoke on the water' greeted Sam. He sprinted toward the ringing, pressing redial when the phone rang out.

As Sam neared the phone he began to notice signs that his brother had been grabbed in these woods. The leaves on the ground had been disturb, signs that there had been a struggle here. Digging through the leaves, Sam located Dean's phone. Pocketing the phone Sam continued to search the area. He found a few drops of blood on the blood, but whether it was Dean's or not, he couldn't be sure. As dug through the leaves Sam jerked his hand back when he felt something sharp prick his finger. Sam stared at the drops of blood flowing from his finger. Wiping the blood away Sam continued the search more carefully. Shifting the leaves away revealed a dart, used normally to tranquillise wild animals. Placing that into his pocket as well Sam searched the area more widely for any more clues.

It was dark when Sam returned to the Impala. Dean had been missing for a whole day and all Sam had to go on was one dart. As Sam put everything back into the Impala he found some hope in that dart. The dart meant that whoever had taken Dean had wanted to take him alive.

Sam felt useless, but he couldn't give up. As Sam packed everything back into the Impala his phone rang.

"Hey Bobby," Sam answered the phone after quickly glance at the caller id.

"Sam, I spoke to Doc. He's absolutely kicking himself for sending Dean, but at the time he didn't know what else to do. They were in the area hunting for a werewolf, but they had no luck finding anything. Doc now thinks that wolf was probably taken too. He said Kit just went out for a run one morning and never returned, they searched everywhere but found nothing. Then it gets a bit weird, Doc said he got a feeling they were being watched. He just said that thing weren't right and he couldn't risk the rest of the pack." Bobby explained.

"Okay, so how is this all purpose to help me find Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't want you looking into this on your own Sam, it's too dangerous. I have some ideas about what might be going on. I'll come meet you; you just head to a motel and rent us a room. I'll see you soon Sam"

"Bobby I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Then don't do nothing, do research. I need you to find out if there have been any other disappearances and anything else in the area that might seem up our alley."

"Okay, I'll see you soon Bobby." Hanging up Sam still felt pretty useless. His brother was somewhere having God knows what being done to him and there was nothing Sam could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1.**

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. They make me want to write more and get this story out as quickly as possible. Okay I am meant to be writing an assignment, but I couldn't leave this alone. I really hope you all like it, it definitely has been distracting me from study. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Dean paced the room. It had been an hour since scar face had locked him back in this hell hole. In that hour he had scoured every inch of the room and had found nothing. Even his attempts to get the door opened had turned into a bust. The only thing he had managed to do in the hour was to free his hands. He hadn't been able to remove the silver collar; he'd just burnt his fingers trying.

Instead of just waiting for someone to return and let him out of the cell, Dean decided to try to find out about the world that waited beyond the cell door. Sitting by the door Dean closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He'd allowed his other senses to enhance themselves. Dean breathed in the air coming through the cracks in the doors; there were a huge number of scents assaulting his nose. He could pick up the faint trail of scar face disappearing away for the door. Dean tried to weed other scents from the jumble of smells. He could smell dirt, sweat and blood very strongly in the air; he managed to pick up other human tracers. Then a smell hit him, it was faint, probably because it wasn't anywhere near his cell, but there was no mistaking the musk of werewolf. Once he had found the smell, Dean tried to find Kit's scent. However, with the complexity of smells Dean was unable to know if Kit was or wasn't here.

Dean allowed his hearing to wander beyond the walls of his cell. It was oddly silent in the surrounding building. Dean couldn't hear any real sounds, there was the muffle sound of people or rats moving around, but then Dean picked up the pray of some other capture soul. It was too far away to pick out what was been said or who was saying it, but the repetitive urgent whisper of a depress man was clear. Could that be the werewolf Dean was meant to fight? Could that be Kit so scared and alone that he is praying to God to save him? Or even to Dean to save him? Dean swore he would save Kit from this hell hole.

As Dean listened a rumble began to build above him. Staring at the ceiling Dean listened to sound of a massive number of people pouring into the room above him. He could hear their muffled voices as they cheered and yelled. They had come to see a fight. At first Dean expected to hear scar face coming to get him to lead him to the fighting ring. He didn't come though, Dean heard doors click open further away and people walking away from him up into the crowd above. A great roar went up when whoever the fighters were were led to the ring. _Oh God, please don't let it be Kit up there._ Dean prayed. _Don't let him get killed before I can save him._

There was some muffled announcement and then another great roar of the crowd. Dean began pacing back and fro. Every roar of the crowd had Dean picturing Kit been ripped to threads, he just kept trying to remember that Kit wasn't some young pup who knew nothing about fighting. Kit was a season fighter; Dean had stood right next to Kit as he had taken down some very fearsome werewolves. Dean himself had taught Kit how to fight, he knew Kit knew how to handle himself, but it didn't stop him from worrying. There was a particular massive roar from the audience and Dean swore he heard a pained howl. He stared at the ceiling heart pounding in his chest. The noise of the crowd died down and Dean knew the fight was over. Whether Kit was up there or not, Dean didn't know, but he didn't get a chance to dwell as he heard boots approaching his cell.

As the door opened Dean was ready for a fight. Two men entered the cell, each carrying a cattle prods. Both men were like tanks, but one Dean could tell was a werewolf the moment he walked in the door.

Backing away Dean took on a defensive posture. "You're a werewolf." Dean stated as he stared at the man. It was then Dean noticed that the man's nose was also broken. "Did I give you that?" Dean point at the man's nose, he knew he should shut up, but he couldn't help himself. Angering them also might give Dean with an opportunity to get the better of them.

The werewolf lightly touched his nose. "Yeah, you did this. I was the one that smelt you for a wolf in the first place. We found your car and your stink was all over that thing. Well we couldn't give up an opportunity to get our very own hunter werewolf for the ring. I'm going to repay you for the nose, we came prepared this time." Before given Dean a chance to react he swung the cattle prod at Dean connecting with his gut. Pain erupted through his body. Dean collapsed in on himself trying to get away from the pain.

As his body convulsed on the floor he was dimly aware of the two men talking. "That enough Harry, we need him to actually be able to fight." Dean felt something click into the collar around neck causing the burning sensation to increase as it pulled on his skin.

"Come on get up." The werewolf called Harry tugged on whatever was attracted to his collar causing Deans breath to be cut off. Only by pushing himself off the floor did the pressure release allowing him to breathe again. "That's a good boy, time to get up and fight." Harry smeared at Dean.

As Dean got back to his feet he noticed that the one called Harry had hooked along pole to Dean's collar, affectively controlling what Dean could do, by been able to cut off Deans air supply with a simple twist of his wrist. The other man stood to the other side of Dean threatening him with the cattle prod. "Get moving." He said poking cattle prod toward Dean. He was really tempted to snatch the thing from the man hands, but with Harry forcing Dean toward the exit with his pole Dean had no choice but to follow.

As they walked through the corridor Dean tried to sniff out Kit. He didn't have much success the smells were so muddle down here, so instead he tried to work out an escape route.

As the neared a set of stairs leading up to what Dean assumed was the fighting ring, the sounds of the crowds began to increase. However, it was the smell that hit Dean, the tang of fresh blood, but not just a bit of blood. The smell was so strong that Dean was certain whoever had lost the blood was no longer living. They were about to head up the stairs when Harry pulled back on the pole. Dean only just managed to save himself from falling backward, but he couldn't stop himself from coughing after having his airway cut off again. As he tried to turn around to see what had cause then to make him stop movement at the top of the stairs caught Dean's attention.

Men were coming down the stairs and they were carrying a body. Dean froze. _No, it can't be._ Dean thought as the body drew near. The lifeless body hung between the two men. Blood slowly dripped to the floor as they carried it passed. Dean stared at the body, was it Kit? The man was naked, but blood covered his entire body. As Dean looked to his face to see if it was Kit a skinless skull stared back at him. Bile rose in his throat, but he didn't even flinch. No emotions cross over his face as the possible Kit was carried pass him. Dean was cataloguing Kit's disgusting feature in his head and comparing with the body. The pieces of blood soaked hair that remained could be blonde, the skin tone was the same as Kit's, and the body was around the right size to be Kit.

"Take a good look. That will be you soon enough. Now, get moving." Harry said as a cattle prod lightly touched the back of Dean's leg. Dean grunted as he stumbled forward, the shock was not as bad as the first shock he had received but it still hurt. Dean began to climb the stairs, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the body disappearing down the corridor. _I'm sorry Kit. _Dean apologised to the friend he couldn't save.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1.

**Author Note: **Big thank you for everyone reading, reviewing, following and adding to favourites, you are all awesome. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Also let me know if I need to up the rating of this story, as chapter is kind of bloody.

**Chapter 5:**

Dean walked up the stairs toward the awaiting crowd and fighting arena. He was going to make all these son of bitches paid for what they did to Kit. He just had to survive this fight. Dean didn't want to harm someone who was a victim of this fighting ring like Kit was, but if they are going to try to rip his head off then might have to incapacitate them.

Standing in a small alcove Dean could hear the sounds of the crowd that soon would be calling for his blood. The smell however was over powering. Blood, sweat and the unmistakable a roam of fear where strong in the air, even with the smell of booze, cigarettes and body odour coming for the crowd. In front of Dean was a large metal cage where men were currently mopping up blood.

"Take a good look pretty boy that is where you are going to meet the reaper." Harry said before he forced Dean to walk toward the cage.

A crackled announcement began as Dean made his way to the fight cage. "We have a new fighter tonight for your entertainment. Weighting in at 175 pounds and standing at 6'1 is The Hunter." Dean was suddenly pushed into the ring. The pole attached to his collar was unhooked and the cage door locked behind him.

Regaining his balance after been shoved in the ring Dean was shocked with what confronted him. The cleaners had left the ring through another door across from where Dean had entered; meaning Dean was standing alone in a massive metal cage. Even if Dean could transform he didn't think he would have been able to escape from this cage. It seemed to be made of iron with metal spike, which Dean suspected where silver, covering most of the surface waiting to impale some poor fighter. The crowd almost completely surrounded the ring, drinking and placing bets on the outcome of the fight.

The speakers came to life again, "And what creature do we have to face The Hunter you may ask. Well eager punters what better creatures for our hunter to face in unarm combat, but a vampire. Nine wins by death, introducing our own lady of the night, Vanessa." The cage door at the other end of the ring opened and in walked a tall blonde hair woman. She was beautiful, but Dean couldn't help but be repulsed by the strong smell of stale blood coming off women. Even if Dean could get over the over powering smell of death coursing through her veins, as soon as she smiled at him he knew she wasn't some poor creature captured like him. No she enjoyed these fights, enjoyed ripping other creatures a part for sport. As he stares at the fang filled mouth twisted into a blood thirsted grin Dean prepared himself for the oncoming assault.

The fight began without so much as a bell ring. The vampire suddenly disappeared from the other side of the ring, reappearing in a blink of an eye in front of Dean. She was fast, but Dean was fast too. He dogged the splash of her claw like hand with nails filed into talons. Dean back away, he made himself small, crouching low making himself a harder target. The vampire just snarled at him and launched at him again. This time they locked in a wrestle, however this caused Dean problems. When she had launched at him she had gone in for a bite, so Dean now had a hand around her neck protecting him from her jaws. She tried to free herself from Dean's grasp by tugging at his wrist. With her left hand she went to slash him again so he grabbed hold of her wrist preventing her from doing so. However, with both of Dean's hand occupied she saw her chance. Releasing Dean's hand that was around her neck, she smiled at him before she began to rip into his side. Grunting in pain Dean threw her away from him.

Dean gingerly place a hand on his side, it instantly became wet with blood. His side burned and the wound was deep, but Dean couldn't take his eyes of the vampire. She stood across from him slowly licking the blood off her hand. As adrenaline pumped through his veins, all noise was drowned out by the rush of blood in his ears. He knew they would be calling for his blood now as Vanessa made a show of savouring his blood off her fingers. He had to end this, Dean knew that. There was a strong chance that she could kill him. Without the ability to transform put Dean at a disadvantage, it took away his weapons, his teeth and claw. However, he still had his strength and speed, but if the vampire keep ripping into him blood lost would robbed him of the only advantage he had.

Dean attacked first this time. He slammed into her, forcing her back into some of the spikes on the cage. Hissing Vanessa wrapped her arms around Dean preventing his escape before biting into his shoulder. Dean felt her teeth sliding into his skin, sliding through tissue and muscle. She instantly began to suck his blood into her mouth, causing an obscene slurping sound. Growling Dean pulled her off the spikes. Grabbing hold of her hair he ripped her head back dislodging her mouth from his shoulder. Blood began to flow down his chest and back. Continuing to pull on her hair, Dean felt the moment her scalp gave away releasing a chunk of her hair and scalp into his hands. With a screeched the vampire attempted to push Dean away from her. Seeing his opportunity, Dean deflected her punches and spun around her. He jumped on to her back wrapping his legs around her waist and put her head in a head lock.

Screaming bloody murder the vampire Vanessa slammed her back into the cage. Dean felt some metal spikes stab into the back. As soon as the silver entered his body he couldn't hold back the scream as his flesh burnt. He didn't let go though. Dean slowly tightened his grip around her neck, pulling up and away from her body. Vanessa began to repeatedly slam Dean into the bars, trying to dislodge him. Gritting his teeth through the pain as the spike continuously stabbed into his back. Dean suddenly felt the resistance of the vampire neck finally give way as she slammed him into the spikes one more time. Blood exploded over Dean's face. He clutched on to Vanessa's head as her body gave way under him, sending them both sprawling on the ground.

It was like someone suddenly turned the volume up. The roar of the crowd seemed deafening to Dean as he lay panting on the ground. He was still holding Vanessa head, tossing it away from him as he rolled off her body. Dean slid across the now blood soaked floor away from the carnage. As he lay on the ground listening to the cheers for bloodshed, pain that adrenaline numbed began returning. Dean's side felt like hundred of ants were crawling across his skin and with each ant Dean felt pain flare to life. His shoulder still had blood flowing freely from his wound. It was slowly becoming stiff and sore, any attempts Dean made to move it sent lightening of agony into his joint.

Dean wasn't sure how long he laid there on the ground. His blood and the vampire mixing and pooling around him. However, the boot to his feet woke Dean from his stupor. Two men were staring down at him with cow prods in hand. Neither man looked very happy. Glancing around, Dean now noticed more people in the ring. The body was carried away and the blood was been washed off.

"Get up," one of the men demand, kicking Dean's leg again. He didn't argue, he was too tired, Dean didn't feel like he could even walk out the ring, let alone fight God knows how many people to escape. So, he did as they said.

Dean got to his feet and followed the men out of the ring. They left through the other door; the men leaded him down another flight of stair. Every step sent pain through his back; he swore his skin was still burning from the silver. At the bottom of the stair was a large metal door. After one of the men had unlocked the door, he had to put his whole body weight into the door to open it. The smell that hit Dean was instant, werewolves. There was such a strong scent of wolf, but there was a fading scent that couldn't have been more than an hour old. Kit had been here, he had walked through this very doorway. That simple smell gave Dean hope; his friend could still be alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.**

**Author Note: Sorry this took so long to post, but life got in the way. Basically a mixture of moving house and assignments delayed me. But to make up for the lateness I've joined two chapters so you get Sam and then Dean :) Thank you again for reading and reviewing, reviews give me the fuel to keep writing even when life is crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6:**

Sam paced the motel room. He couldn't sit still, but he couldn't not search for Dean. In his arms he balanced his laptop, he was reading through pages and pages of newspaper articles looking for anything that could help find Dean. As he search Sam couldn't help glancing at his phone. He had tried his Dad a few more times to no avail, but he wasn't glancing at it in hope his dad would call him back. No, he was hoping that his screen would light up with an incoming call and it would be Dean saying he was fine; it was all a miss understanding.

Frustrated Sam collapsed into one of the motel chair. Placing the laptop on the table he took even breaths trying to calm down. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to not picture what could be happening to Dean. Images kept flashing through his mind: Dean hanging from chains, Dean been beaten, Dean dead in a ditch somewhere. It didn't really matter what images his mind came up with, nothing compared with the feeling of dread that grew every moment he didn't know who took Dean and where he was been held.

The sharp knock on the door startled Sam out of his musing. He was out of his chair and to the motel door in a few strides. Peering through the peep-hole he was confronted by the impatient face of Bobby Singer.

"Open the door you idjet." Bobby yelled from the other side of the door. Sam quickly open the door allowing the man Sam felt closer to then his own father to enter. "So what have you found out?" Bobby said as he took a seat in one of the motel chair. Sam noticed that Bobby looked as tired as Sam felt.

"Nothing of much, there been a few disappearances but nothing that shows a pattern. It all seems rather random. The disappearances are scattered across different states in most cases." Sam felt his frustration building again.

Bobby was looking over the Sam's notes.

"Looks like you found the some of the same disappearance your Dad did, but you just haven't seen the pattern yet." Bobby began pointing at certain names on the list. "Your Dad was almost certain that this guy was a werewolf. Whereas this man, after he disappear a series of animal attacks stopped."

"That's not all Sam. John noticed that some other supernatural creatures also disappearing. John swore it wasn't hunters. Normally your Dad wouldn't give a rat's arse about a bunch of supernatural creatures disappearing, but something didn't sit right with him."

"So you think Dad is hunting the same guys that took Dean?" Sam questioned.

"I'd bet money on it. And lucky for you, your Dad did tell me where he was going. He must have known this case would go south."

Sam felt like he could finally breathe. The hand that gripped his heart finally released. They were a step closer to finding Dean.

* * *

Dean followed the two men through the underground hallway. He couldn't help, but sniff the air, trying to find Kit. They lead Dean into to a room filled with cages; the smell of wolf was so strong. Men and a few women filled the cages, most were in their human form, but Dean could make out a few wolves either huddled in corners or pacing back and fro. Dean didn't know if he was relieved or not that not all the cages were full.

Staring into cages as he passed, Dean saw fear in people faces. He saw eyes that had become dead from seeing too much. However, he also saw eyes that sized him up. They were eyes that took in that he was covered in blood, and instead of fearing him they were eager to fight him. Dean only just stopped the snarl from forming as he stared these men down.

When they reach an empty pen, Dean entered it quietly. He didn't fight, because he knew in his current condition it would be helpless. He was not going to make this into a suicide mission. Dean knew his chance to escape would come, but he wanted to have Kit with him and know that he could at the very least save Kit.

As the cage locked and the men walked away Dean took in cages surrounding him. One cage next to Dean's appeared empty, but on the side the cage contained a large black man who was naked as the day he was born. It was then that Dean realised he was the only person in any of these cages that had any sort of clothes on. Every single werewolves in human form was naked, some wrapped themselves in tatted blankets. The black man simply watched Dean. A large white grey wolf paced in the cage across from Dean. He was like an animal that had been in a zoo for too long. Been in the cage had broken their spirit and all they could do now was endlessly search for escape. The wolf back leg was bent at an odd angle so it dragged slightly as he paced.

"He was a subconscious werewolf," the black man spoke to Dean. "Broke his leg in the last full moon brawl hasn't been able to change back since. He's just a wild animal in a cage now."

"How long have you been here?" Dean asked the man did not look at him, he just continued to watch the other wolf.

"Hard to tell, it's been three full moons though."

"Do you know a boy, early twenties, blonde hair; he would have arrived only a few days ago at the most?" Dean couldn't resist but ask about Kit. However the man just turned and looked at him, he stared at him for a few moments before he turned his back on Dean and pretended to go to sleep. He wasn't blind to see that the man didn't want to speak any more, but that just left Dean feeling frustrated. Growling Dean turned his own back on the man so he was now facing the empty cage. However, now that he truly looked at it the cage wasn't empty like he first thought. There in the corner hidden in the darkness was a furry bundle of a werewolf. The wolf had tucked them self into such a tight ball that no limb stuck out from the ball they had put them self in, even their head was hidden from view. The shadow seemed to cloak the wolf, causing them to dissolve into the darkness.

As Dean stared at the wolf in the other cage, noises began to reach him of metal hitting the floors. Sound of wolf or human eating followed after metal hitting the floor. Pulling his eyes away from the silent wolf Dean saw men sliding bowls of food and water into pens as they passed. When they reach Dean's pen they slid a bowl of food through the bars and another metal bowl that sloshed with water.

Creeping forward Dean began to inspect the food. His stomach growled loudly at the site of it, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in God knows how long. Dean was silently pleased to see that it wasn't dog food in the bowl. He was so hungry he would probably have eaten dog food. The bowl contained a dark stew, with a bread roll balanced on top. As Dean tore into his bread the man in the next cage spoke again.

"You might not want to eat the meat in the stew." He said to Dean as he sat in the next cage and picked the vegetable out of his stew. "If you decide to eat it, I won't think any less of you. Most here decide to eat the meat, but I thought I should let you what it is first."

The man had separated all the vegetables into his empty water bowl, he then put the metal bowl through the cage and slid it toward the subconscious wolf cage. As soon as the bowl reached the other cage a paw reach through the bars clawing the bowl and its content into the cage. The wild wolf ate the meat with no hesitation.

"He needs more energy in that form, it's better he eats its then it just getting thrown in the rubbish. Anyway if he ever changes back he won't remember." The man began to eat the vegetable and his bread roll, turning his attention toward Dean. "If you ever lose a fight you'll end up in this stew." He didn't flinch or look away when he said it. Dean felt bile rising in his throat, his appetite was gone. The bread roll sat like a lead weight in his stomach. He couldn't stomach eating any part of the stew now, pushing it away from him.

"I'm Colin by the way. And I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but if that wolf next to you is not your friend you looking for then he is going to be in the next stew we get served."

Years of seeing the unthinkable, seeing human bodies ripped to shreds, or been the one doing the ripping was all that prevented Dean from vomiting then and there. He spun back around to stare at the wolf hiding in the dark. His fur looked black, but the way the fur seemed to mat it could be covered in something. Sniffing the air in the cage the tang of dry blood was heavy in the air. However, hidden in with the blood was another scent that Dean was surprise he hadn't smelt it before. It was a scent he had spent years with it and he knew it as well as he knew the smell of his brother. It was Kit, earth, pine trees, mixed in with the head musk of wolf and then for some unexplained reason the sweet scent of candy. Dean had teased Kit that it was either because he ate too much candy or he was secretly a girl.

"Kit?" Dean called to him. Kit did not move he remained curled into a tight ball.

"Kit, it's me Dean." Dean tried again, but Kit made no sign of hearing him.

"You need to look at me Kit; I need to know you okay." Dean was getting worried at Kit lack of movement, if it wasn't for the rise and fall of Kit's chest Dean would be trying to break into his cage.

"He's been like that for a while," Colin said causing Dean turned his attention back to him. "I couldn't see any major injuries when they walked him back in. Well nothing that would have stopped him from changing back. He just curled up into ball wouldn't answer me at all, so I couldn't work out which one of them had survive."

"Them?"

"Yeah the guy who was in the cage you in now. He was nice, been here a little longer than your friend. Your friend Kit and he were quite friendly, Kit kept his spirits up, telling him that people would be looking for them and we all would be free soon. It's not good to make friendship known here. They all sadistic bastards, they like making people who are close fight."

Turning back to Kit, Dean saw him tucking his head back out of view. Dean felt a small amount of relief that Kit did actually know he was here, that he was just choosing to ignore him and not catatonic. However, more bile began to rise in Dean's throat. If they didn't escape soon then there was a strong chance Dean and Kit would have to fight each other. Dean wouldn't fight Kit so there was a strong chance Dean would not walk away from that fight.


End file.
